Twist and Turns
by Extraordinarilyhappy
Summary: Ib won't let Garry die, no matter the costs. But when Garry visits the gallery for the last time, will he meet her again, or will somebody else beat him to it? (Just 1 or 2 OCS, but those are just outter characters, not mentioned a lot...)
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, so you're probably going to see this, start reading it, and go "Ugh, I know what happens here, blah blah blah" and skip it. But, then you'll regret it because then you won't understand the next chapter because this ending is awfully different, so don't even. Kthanx!_**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh, a gift for me? Why thank you!"<em>

_Mary gladly took the beautiful blooming rose out of the doll's hand._

"_Mary, please give that back to Ib."_

"_Hmm…"_

_Mary had a smile on her face, a twisted smile._

"_I wonder…"_

_She stood in front of Ib._

"_Do you want this back?"_

_Ib nodded her head._

"_I like red and all, but I like blue better!... Wanna trade Garry's rose?"_

_Ib's blood ran cold. She hardly spoke, but now was the time to do so._

"_No, I don't, Mary. Please… No matter what, you won't get Garry's rose."_

_Mary's mouth gaped open, and Garry was looking wide-eyed at Ib with the same expression. He wanted to protect Ib with anything._

"_Here," he held out his rose to Mary, and she reached for it quickly… But not quick enough._

_Ib had snatched the rose right out of his hand, and gave a cold glare towards Garry._

"_I said no…" Ib quietly said, fighting back tears._

_Mary looked displeased, and with a angry "Humph!" she ran out off the room with Ib's rose._

_Ib now looked happily at Garry, handing him his rose. She didn't really expect him to be mad at her._

"_IB?! What is wrong with you?! You cannot make decisions like that, and you just made a really bad one! You could die, Ib! Why didn't you let her take my rose?!"_

_His glare stung through her._

_Why would he care so much about Ib's safety?_

"_Because she despises you…" Ib said, looking at the ground._

"_She would've plucked each petal slowly, and watched you suffer. I wouldn't let that happen."_

_His glare disintegrated._

"_Mary… She wouldn't kill me, Garry. Stop worrying about it, please. It makes me sad."_

_Garry felt as if he was stabbed._

"_Ib… You saved me earlier, and now you do it again?"_

_Ib smiled. "You've saved me a numerous amount of times. It was my turn again."_

_He forced a smile onto his lips, and grabbed her hand._

"_Alright, Ib. Let's proceed on."_

_It wasn't that obvious to Ib,_

_but Garry was barely holding back from crying._


	2. Goodbye

Garry sadly kept his hand locked with hers, as he was dragging her through, trying to escape before Mary could pluck a single petal off of her rose.

_So help me, if one petal is taken off her rose, I won't really care if she's a painting or not anymore, I'll pound her into the ground…_ Garry kept reminding himself.

"Enh…"

Garry immediately spun around when he heard his companion whimper.

"Ib?! Ib, what's wrong?!"

She shook her head.

"I'm fine, just worried is all, Garry."

/

"I dunno what this is… But pulling it will get you cut…"

Ib thought for a moment, and suddenly thrust her hand into Garry's pocket.

"What are you doing?" He asked, startled by the sudden movement.

She handed him his lighter.

"Burn it?" He asked, guessing what she wanted.

She nodded, and he did as said.

"Hmm…"

They walked through the room, and found a shattered painting at the end of the hall.

"Mary…" Garry read aloud.

Some artificial yellow roses were on the floor around the painting, the rest were still stuck inside the canvas.

"Garry? Ib? What are you doing here? You need to get away from that painting now…" She said, her voice going insane at the end.

The palette knife was clutched in one hand, Ib's life in the other.

"Then… If you won't get away…"

Mary rose the knife. "I'll force you away!"

Garry did what he wanted to do the second he saw the painting.

He burned it, before Mary could touch them.

"NOOOOO!"

Her scream echoed around, and there was ash.

"Wow… Heh.." Garry wiped the sweat from his head, and turned over to Ib.

"That was quite frightening, but- IB?!"

She was arched over, her eyes hid under her bangs.

Garry gasped, and saw the blood staining her white shirt.

He look desperately through the ash, and then he found it. All alone…

The stalk of the rose, the top missing.

"No…"

He looked at Ib, which he caught before she fell.

"Ib… Answer me…"

Ib was practically stabbed, as her rose was.

She saw the top of it in the pile Garry had spread out.

The palette knife had pierced right through it.

"Guh…"

Ib felt tired, pain, and sadness, but happiness at the same time.

"Imagine… ehn… If that was… You, Garry… I wouldn't… GAH… allow that to happen."

He shook his head, over and over, wishing that it was a dream.

"Ib?"

He turned her on her back, and sat her in his lap.

"Ib…?!"

She smiled.

"Bye…"

Her eyes slowly closed, a smile still hung on her face.

"IB?! Please, open your eyes! Don't go…"

One of his fists slammed on the ground.

"She was only 9! Please, save her… Her family… She…"

He looked at his hands, stained red.

"She didn't deserve to go out like that…."

He softly brushed her bangs away.

His heart stopped beating when a voice came to his ear. So soft, and full of sweetness.

_Garry… Find a way out.. For me, please…_

He looked down at the little girl in his arms.

Her mouth hadn't moved.

"But… I don't wanna leave you here…"

He softly kissed her forehead, and set her down.

"Ib… Sleep peacefully, okay? I'm… I'll find a way.. When I do… You're going to feel as lively as you always do!"

He laughed, and a tear dripped on her shirt.

"Goodbye…"

He didn't move. He wanted her to look peaceful.

"Oh!"

His hand reached into his pocket, and pulled out his rose.

"I trust you, Ib."

He wrapped her fingers around his rose, and set them gently on her chest.

"Sweet dreams…"

He finally stood up, and walked away. Not wanting to ever look back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I made it sad, which I probably didn't.<strong>

**Depressing. I am a depressing person.**

**Garry: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT YOU EVIL-**

**Me: -Shoves Garry away-**

**Me: Shut up, Garry, it's supposed to be sad! Now get out of my exit message.**

**Also...**

**I might make more of the story, and make it a little merrier!**

**Garry: -mutters- You better.**

**Me: WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP, GARRY?!**

**Garry: NO, YOU KILLED A WONDERFUL PERSON!**

**Me: Oh.. So I obviously didn't kill you.**

**Garry: -mouth gapes open-**

**Me: BUUUURRRRN!**

**Garry: ... Evil witch...**

**Me: -Shoves Garry farther away, and finishes what I was saying-**

**Jeez.. What an annoying person.**

**Laters! **


	3. This painting

**Yes, this chapter is very short, thank you for noticing.**

**I don't own Ib. I'll say that once and once only.**

* * *

><p>"This painting is beautiful. Like I can reach out and grab the rose right out of her hands."<p>

Garry loved this painting, because it was beautiful.

He didn't wanna seem like a lolicon, thinking a little girl was absolutely beautiful like that.

She had beautiful long brown hair, which was spread around her as if she was in water. She clutched a beautiful blue rose in her hand, which had one small drop of water, like a tear. Her eyes were closed, and her mouth formed a small smile. Rose thorns entangled her hands and throat.

The paintings name was 'Savior.'

Something about the painting caused him pain, which is why he looked at it a lot. He was always trying to figure out why pain came to him, but never found out.

A lady then bumped into him, making him stop in his thoughts.

"My, I am so sorry!"

The lady stood up.

Garry looked at her ruby-red eyes.

_Such an odd color for eyes…_

She then hurried past him, still seemingly in a rush.

His eyes glued back onto the painting.

"Why does it hurt me?"

/

Ib floated around in the dark space, desperately calling out for someone.

"GARRY, GARRY ANSWER ME!"

"**Ib… Ib come on, wake up!"**

She opened her eyes.

She blinked a few times, staring at the few dolls that rested on her stomach.

"**Good you're awake!"**

She sat up, making them fall to her lap.

"Garry…" She gasped.

"Where's Garry," she asked the blue dolls.

"**He left without you, Ib… Sorry…"**

"No…" She shook her head.

She wouldn't believe it.

"He… He would take me with him, so I can have an actually funeral! He wouldn't abandon me here!"

She stood up, hearing an angry yell from the dolls that fell to the floor, and ran.

"Garry?!" She yelled.

"Garry, ple-"

She hit something, and fell to the ground.

"Ow…" She said, looking up at who she bumped into.

A wide smile spread across her face.

"Garry!" She yelled, grabbing his shirt.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me, the dolls were lying!"

"I would never leave you, Ib! Just stay with me, okay? We'll find a way out!"

He returned her embrace, a twisted grin appearing on his face.


	4. In trouble

"Today's the last day, correct?"

Garry's friend, Nashu, glanced at him.

"Yeah," Nashu replied, his attention turning back to the painting, "tomorrow it closes…"

Garry sighed.

"I still don't understand why you're connected to this painting so much, Garry…"

He smiled. "I dunno. I just feel attached to it."

Nashu looked out the window, seeing pitch black.

"Garry," he said, hitting his friend in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell do you need?" Garry asked, his head turning angrily towards Nashu.

"We should get going, they probably already closed…"

Garry sighed, and touched the painting frame.

"I wish I could buy it…" He mumbled.

They walked down the stairs and to the entrance doors. Nashu reached out and his hand turned the knob, but it didn't turn far.

"What the fuck?" Nashu replied, aggravated by the door.

"Chill out, maybe we got locked in," Garry replied, shrugging.

"If we did, it's your fault…"

Garry looked around. The paintings seemed somewhat…

_Alive…_

"Anyone?" Garry shouted, he and Nashu walking through the now-dark halls.

No reply.

"Garry, great job!" He said, hitting him back in the shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't know they'd close the doors on us."

Nashu rolled his eyes, and they continued walking.

"Fabricated World, huh…"

Nashu's eyes darted all over the painting.

Garry looked closer.

"This painting looks as familiar as "Savior!" He remarked.

"Wow, Garry…" Nashu started, "how old are you?"

Garry playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"I am 20, for your information."

"Pssh… I doubt it." Nashu joked.

"Gah! Nashu, move!"

Garry tackled Nashu to the ground just as a black hand shot out of the ground.

Garry scrambled to his feet, and just stared at it.

"Let's walk to the right…" Garry suggested.

"What was tha-"

Nashu tripped over a black hand that shot out of the right side of the hall, and it clawed at his foot.

"Garry, get it off me!"

Garry kicked it until it let go of Nashu.

"Thanks," Nashu said as Garry lend him a hand.

"Don't mention it…"

"Maybe let's try walking in the middle…"

They did as he suggested and it worked, hands shot out but they were out of reach.

Just when the hands stopped shooting out, a note appeared on the ground.

"Hmm…?"Nashu picked it up, and read it aloud.

"**Beware of edges…"**

"THANKS!" Nashu yelled sarcastically, "That would've been good to know!"

"Bro," Nashu said, getting Garry's attention.

"Yes?"

"That painting was on this wall, 'Savior,' I think it was, right?"

Garry nodded.

"Well why is it not there anymore?" Nashu asked, his voice filling with fear.

"Beca-WHAAAT?!"

Garry quickly glanced to the side.

The painting was not there.

…

"Garry, are we gonna find a way out?"

She asked the older man, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Of, course Ib! We will!"

"Okay…"

Ib had lots of questions, so she started asking to pass the time.

"Garry, why do you have a rose, but I don't?"

He stopped for a second, thinking of an answer.

"Maybe because we haven't found it yet."

Ib nodded, to her, the answer sounded right.

"I think that's the exit!" Ib exclaimed, pointing at the Fabricated World painting.

Garry shook his head.

"No, Ib. That can't be the exit. Let's try and look some more, okay?"

Ib looked down, sad to hear that she was wrong.

"Garry," she started again, "why do the paintings not chase us anymore?"

Garry didn't reply.

She mumbled an apology.

_Maybe he doesn't want to talk about that…_ Ib guessed.

They found a room that required a green key, and Garry found it.

"Garry, haven't we been here before? My parents… painting is in here…"

Ib said quietly.

"It's okay, Ib. We're safe in this room."

The door shut behind them, and Ib spun around, letting go of his hand.

The fiddled with the doorknob.

"Garry, it won't open!" She exclaimed.

She spun around, and looked right at him.

She gasped, seeing his dark expression.

"Y...You're n-not.. Garry…"

She went around him quickly, and backed away.

He followed her, each step making her more scared.

"Uhum.. Garry?!" Ib yelled out, desperate for the real one to hear her.

"Ga-gah!"

The fake threw her into the wall, causing an imminent black-out.

…

"Pretty rose," Nashu joked.

He picked up the black one from the vase.

There wasn't another one in the vase.

"Feels like deja-vu…" he mumbled.

"What's this reading?" Nashu said, putting the rose in his pocket.

**You and the rose are unified, know the weight of your own life.**

"What..?" Nashu said, not really getting it.

**When the rose wilts, so too will you wilt away.**

"..." Nashu just stared at it, still not understanding.

"It means that if all the petals or gone, then you die. With each petal you lose, you feel pain. Get it?" Garry explained.

Nashu nodded.

"**GARRY!"**

Garry and Nashu looked around quickly.

"Did something just… Call out your name?" Nashu asked, staring straight into Garry's eyes.

"I don't…"

"**GA-"**

They both had fear in their eyes.

"Somebody's calling for you, answer it, maybe it'll tell us what's going on!"

Garry turned his head.

"Hello?!" He called. "Who's calling me?" Garry said, his voice raising to a yell.

_No answer._

"It.. stopped…" Nashu said.

Garry shook it off. "Let's continue…"

…

They went on and on, running and running.

"Hey," Nashu whispered.

"This room is locked from the outside!"

Garry smiled. "Then let's open it!"

"We need a key…"

They glanced around their surroundings.

"I think that may be it over there, but it's near a Lady in Green, so be careful…"

…

"Mmph…"

Ib woke up, and her eyes widened in shock.

A hand was clasped tight over her mouth, and one around her waist.

She struggled and squirmed, but it did nothing.

She could hear him growl from behind her.

Oh yeah…

_The fake…_

"Their coming…" He growled.

"Hmm…"

His eyes looked around the room, and rested upon a glass window.

"Hehe…"

He laughed quietly.

He leapt quickly through the window, just as the door started to open.

…

Nashu shut the door quickly.

"Didn't you hear that glass shatter? There could be something…"

Garry sighed, and stood on one side of the door.

"If something's there, we'll tackle it. Ready? 1…

2…

3!"

They slammed open the door.

"Nothing but glass…" Garry said.

"Whatever it is, it's running from us…" Nashu replied.

"I know it's not smart, but we're strong and fast, so it'll be fine. Let's split up, and use the 'talkies' when we find it, okay?"

Garry stood there, pacing for a few moments.

"Alright, don't lose the 'talkie,' okay?"

Nashu nodded, and they separated.


	5. You don't remember?

"Sit down and be quiet!" The fake Garry hissed at her.

She still shook and fear, and looked around the room.

The door was shut tight, and the room was somewhat big, with creepy dolls taking up half the space.

She sat down, as the fake pulled glass from him.

"I wanna go home…" She mumbled, and starting sobbing into her knees.

_This isn't Garry… It's a faker… He… Lied to me..! Where's the real Garry?!_

"Where's the real Garry?" Ib asked quietly.

"He left you," he said, smiling in a twisted grin.

"He wouldn't!" Ib shouted.

She realized the mistake of shouting the second she did.

His hand wrapped around her throat, all the way around.

"Gah…"

Ib choked, and gasped for air.

…

_I know I heard it! Somebody shouted something… _

He could hear muffled sounds from a door, only when he leaned against it.

_Somebody's inside…_

He started busting down the door.

…

The fake Garry glanced at the door, his hand still strangling Ib.

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

With that, the door crashed to the ground.

"LET HER GO!" The man yelled.

The fake Garry dropped Ib immediately, and ran off.

Ib coughed and choked, her sobs just making it worse.

"Are you okay?!" The man asked running over to Ib.

"Ga..Garry… Where… Were you?" Ib cried, and grasped onto the man tightly.

"Woah… I… How do you…?"

Ib glanced up, and let go of him.

"Y..You're not Garry…"

He shook his head.

"I'm not… But I'm gonna take it that you know him?"

She nodded.

"Garry's my best friend…"

He smiled, and patted her head.

"Alright, I'll talk to him."

He pulled the talkie out of his pocket, and Ib glanced at his rose. He didn't notice, though.

"Garry, you there?"

After a few seconds, he replied.

"**Yes, what is it?"**

"There's a little girl here, says she knows you."

"**I… Wouldn't know… Where are you?"**

"Uhm.. Hold on…"

…

Garry waited, but he could hear talking in the background.

"_By any chance, do you know where we are?"_

"_I think Garry called it the 'Doll Room...' He got stuck in here one time…"_

"_You mean he's been here before?"_

"_What are you talking about? He never left.."_

"_Uhm… We'll discuss it later…"_

Garry's head throbbed at the little girl's voice.

_I don't understand… I-_

His thoughts were interrupted by Nashu's voice.

"**Doll room, apparently. Purple door… Well… No door… I busted it down."**

Garry laughed.

"I'm coming…"

/

"So… What're you talking about 'he never left?'

Ib looked at him like he was stupid.

"He wouldn't leave me here… He cares for me!"

Nashu sat down, and closed one eye.

"No… He was in the real world with me… Not… this place…"

"What's the conversation about?" Garry asked, coming into the room.

"GARRY!"

Ib flung herself to him, and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here! There… there was this fake, and he tried to hurt me! Where were you?!"

She cried into his shirt, and Garry mouthed the word 'help' to Nashu, who pried her off of him.

"Garry..?" Ib looked at him with a sad expression. "W…"

He looked at her, hurt to see a little girl so sad.

"I… How do you know my name?"

Ib's expression turned from sad, to angry, and she pounded a fist on his chest.

"You… YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME TO ROT HERE, GARRY! HOW COULD YOU!"

He grabbed her wrists to prevent her from hitting him any more.

"I… don't know who you are…"

She looked down.

"It's fine…" She mumbled. "I'll tag along anyway…"

They walked on in awkward silence, Ib not sending them a single look.

"What's this room?" Garry finally asked, and shut the door after Ib.

"There's something at the end of the room!" Nashu exclaimed.

They walked down the long room, until they came across a frame, with shattered glass around it.

"The title is…"

Garry brushed away some shards, and looked at the name.

"Is 'Savior."


	6. In trouble again

They turned around and looked at Ib.

"What is it?" Ib asked, dumbfounded.

"You're the girl.. from this painting…"

Nashu muttered, staring at the girl in fear.

"What are you talking about?" She spat at him. "I'm a human, not a painting! Are you crazy?!"

"Show us your rose, then!" Nashu demanded.

"I… Don't have my own…" Ib replied silently.

"I knew it.. She's like the painting women!"

They backed up against the painting, Ib staring at the ground.

"But… My friend left me this one…"

She pulled out a beautiful bloomed blue **(Tongue Twister :P) **rose from her skirt pocket.

"Is that…" Garry started.

"Garry, you didn't have a rose when we entered…" Nashu said, and stared at the one in Ib's hand. "She has it…"

Ib held the rose in her hand, her face still looking downwards.

"Please… Hand us the rose.. Don't hurt it.." Garry said, reaching out.

Ib stepped backwards.

"He.. Gave this to me… Before…"

She stamped her foot on the ground, causing red cracks to appear on the floor.

"Before he left me alone!"

Garry moved quickly, and tackled Ib to the ground.

"Grab the rose, Nashu!"

Nashu started to run, and Ib started to cry.

"Garry… You're gonna leave me again, aren't you?" She cried.

He looked down at her, his glare slowly leaving.

"Why… Won't you remember?"

He let her go, and they both stood up, Ib backing away from them again.

"And until you remember me…"

She clutched the rose tighter. "You're not getting this!"

She ran off, still crying.

/

"I..I…" Garry stuttered. "There must be something I forgot about her… About…"

"_I couldn't let you die, Garry! She's not getting your rose, and she won't hurt me! It'll be fine!"_

"Uhm…" Garry stuttered again, slipping towards the ground.

"_Ib, please hold on! Don't leave… We'll get out of here… Together!"_

"I.. forgot about…"

"_I trust you with my rose, Ib. Keep it safe…"_

"About Ib…"

"_Goodbye."_

"Garry, you okay?"

He shook his head.

"I don't understand… She told me to find a way out.. For her! Why is she angry that I left..?"

"Wait, Wait Wait.. You've been here before?"

He nodded.

"You know that little girl?"

He nodded again.

"Her name's Ib… We've gotta find her…"


	7. A somewhat happy ending

"H..Hey? Where are the lights?"

Ib asked, looking around the room.

She stood up quickly, putting the rose in her pocket.

"AA~"

"Ib…"

Her eyes widened.

Definitely not Garry.

The lights flipped back on, revealing her pinned against the wall, and the fake Garry staring intensely at her.

"Go. Away." She said, both with fear and anger.

"Why?" He asked. "You can trust me, can't you?"

She whimpered, as his face grew closer to hers.

/

"So, you left her?" Nashu asked, as they walked through the halls, peering into every room.

"I..I thought she told me to.. I must've been wrong…"

They were quiet for a few moments, when Nashu remembered something he's been wanting to ask.

"Oh… When I found, Ib, I think it was, there was a man who was strangling her…"

Garry's eyes widened, and he stopped.

"Did you see what he looked like?"

Nashu nodded, and they kept walking, Garry's anger still boiling.

"He uh… heh… Looked like you…"

Garry looked over at him.

"Like.. me?"

"Exactly…" Nashu replied.

Garry looked forward, confused.

"I.. Don't see how that's…"

Garry stopped, hearing noises in the next room.

"Are those.. whimpers?" Nashu whispered.

"Okay.." Garry said, his blood actually more than boiled at the point.

_SLAM_

He kicked down the door with one foot.

_I. Am. Going. To. Rip the head off of that fucker…_

He saw Ib against the wall, forcefully being kissed by the faker.

"Heya!"

Nashu threw the first punch, sending the fake flying into the wall.

"Piece."

Garry punched him.

"Of."

Again, blood splattering on his hands.

"Shit!"

And finally, the thing just melted.

Disappeared.

Garry rushed to Ib's side.

She was crying, and wiping her mouth.

He cradled her in his arms.

"Ib, it's okay now! I'm here for you!"

She clutched his shirt, and gazed up at him.

"Re..Really?"

He nodded.

"You.. You remember?!"

He nodded again, smiling.

"Good. Then you may need this…"

She handed him his rose, with 8 petals remaining.

"What happened?" He asked.

"When the fake slammed me against the wall, it lost some petals. Sorry."

"Thanks, Nashu…" Garry said, looking at him.

"It's fine. I'm glad to see that the kiddo's okay."

Garry stood up, carrying Ib.

"I..I'll walk. I don't wanna be a bother and slow you down…"

Garry smiled. "You're not. It's fine."

/

Soon enough, they came upon the Fabricated World painting.

"Ib… Wake up!" Garry whispered softly into her ear.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she looked at Garry with her big ruby-red eyes.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

She smiled, and looked over.

"We are…" She confirmed.

"What… Do we do?" She said, her smile disappearing.

"Oh… Right.. Only two can leave…"

Garry turned around.

"Nashu, what do-"

He gasped, and Ib hid her head in his tattered coat.

"Na..NASHU!"

He ran over to Nashu, and set Ib on the ground beside him, and she continued hiding her head.

"Nashu..No.."

His throat was slit open, writing was on the white ground beside him in red.

No..

_In his blood…_

Garry read it quickly.

**I'm still not dead… You might wanna get Ib out of here… Before I kill her, too…**

Garry knew that it was Fake Garry's writing.

He said Goodbye, and Ib did too, without looking.

He picked her up quickly, and ran for the painting.

He felt something tug Ib out of his arms, and he grasped her tightly, turning his head.

A dark shadow had her leg, and was trying to pull her.

"Garry!" Ib screamed.

_I'm not letting him touch her or anybody again…_

He kicked the shadow, and heard a growl as it slithered back, and Garry jumped into the painting.

/

"Ib!" Garry yelled, running quickly through the gallery.

"Ib, where are you?!"

He saw a sleeping girl in front of the large painting, and he scooped her into his arms.

"Ib…"

He shook her gently, then with more force.

"Hey, c'mon Ib… Wake up.."

She was breathing, but her eyes didn't open.

"Ib…?"

"Is something wrong?" A woman's voice asked.

She had brown hair like Ib's, and ruby-red eyes, too.

Her husband came strolling beside her.

His eyes weren't red. They were blue.

"Is your daughter okay?" The woman asked.

_These… are Ib's parents… Do they not notice?_

"I.. Know it's a stupid question but.."

Garry stood up, still holding Ib in his arms.

"Isn't this your child?"

Ib's eyes suddenly opened, revealing her red eyes.

They looked exactly like the woman's.

The woman stared intently at the child.

"Wow, she has my eyes!" The woman excitedly exclaimed.

"Coincidence," her husband said, ruffling Ib's hair.

"We best be going… But no, she's not… Nice to meet you!"

The parents strode off, and Ib just looked into Garry's eyes, and he looked into hers.

_What am I supposed to do..? Her parents don't even know her! I…_

"It's okay, Garry!" Ib exclaimed, hugging him.

Garry returned her embrace, still confused.

"Now… Let's go home!"

Garry smiled back.

_I don't think I would mind having Ib as a child.. She really seemed like my kid all along..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>That's the end of it! Thanks and Goodbye!<em>**

**_Garry: That starter _****was somewhat gross. How could you do that?**

**Me: I wanted to make the story a little more interesting...**

**Garry: How could you kill my friend?**

**Me: Only two could leave, and I wasn't really fond of Nashu much.**

**Garry:... I am going to kill you!**

**Me: In your dreams.**

**Garry: Ib, should I kill her?**

**Ib:...Maybe...**

**Me: WHAT?! I CAN KILL YOU BOTH OFF IN ANOTHER CHAPTER THEN, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!**

**Ib & Garry: -Shakes head-**

**Me: Good.. Thanks and goodbye, Fellow people!**


	8. AN SORRY!

**Look, I am truly sorry about the extras and whatnot. Those were ****NOT ****to be posted!**

**My ignorant sister did it.**

**Those were on my computer for MY personal use, because I got bored, but I did not want it to be posted.**

**I mean, I considered it, but decided not to, seeing as It would be WAY too confusing.**

**But I didn't wanna delete it, either.**

**And she thought it would be flipping funny to upload it, and it wasn't.**

**She got in a lot of trouble.**

**Sorry again, if you read it, and I'll let my sister know, again, that's she has no respect for other people's stuff.**

**Thanks and Sorry,**

**~ExtraordinarilyHappy**


End file.
